


沉没日轮/Sunset

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - World War II, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Slow To Update
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 很无聊的AU日常，葛温家族在海边度假时的漫长一天，没玩过游戏本体应该也看得懂





	1. 在清晨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoebecn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebecn/gifts).

> 时间设定在二战后，葛温一家是从意大利迁居美国的黑帮家族，葛温的正室希斯是名德国贵族女性，五个孩子（大哥，艾薇雅，普莉希拉，德林，幽儿希卡）都为希斯所生。  
太阳双胞胎和普莉希拉是葛温大爷与希斯最开始结婚生下的孩子，费莲诺尔是葛温与新欢再婚时的孩子，德林和幽儿希卡是他们复婚以后生的。  
故事中葛温因拒绝毒品交易曾被刺杀，希斯此时有精神方面的问题，无名刚从战场回归家中，艾薇雅已婚育，普莉希拉离家出走，德林患有慢性疾病，幽儿希卡目前八岁。  
一家人来到故乡的住所度假，其中的一天内发生的事情。  
以上设定并不考究，仅供充实本文背景之用

八点半的时候，一家人刚用完早点，他们的大家长去到客厅，为了今天有客人拜访而商议。艾薇雅让保姆和女仆将孩子们领回屋，自然桌边只剩下了他们三人。

最年长的无名和艾薇雅是一对双胞胎兄妹，已经有三十岁，他们长得都像父亲，有着麒麟灰的卷发和融金一般的眼瞳，身材高大厚实，轮廓俊美，相貌端丽。无名是最大的儿子，他比父亲还要高一英寸，但比父亲轻一些，他的脸相当漂亮，神采飞扬，但缺乏父亲的那种肃穆气质，带着一种幽默、浪漫、放纵而又骄傲的诗人性格，原来白皙的皮肤被晒成纯净的橄榄棕，他继承了大人物父亲那种非凡的本能，在人们中深受尊敬和欢迎。

妹妹艾薇雅已经结婚，即便不谈家世从外表一看就知道她是上流社会的人，她引人入胜的倒不是因为她非常美丽，而是那漂亮脸蛋上亲切温柔的神情，带着笑意的眼睛和闪亮的微笑。兄妹两人都何其耀眼，比他们小十岁的弟弟德林却完全没有类似的优点，他长得跟父亲一点也不像，容貌美丽绝伦，有着诱人的弓形嘴唇，看上去十足冷漠，极浅的瞳色介于父亲和母亲之间，头发完全是银白的，身材瘦弱，缺乏男子气概，性格阴郁。外人都觉得他难以相处，尽管他确实是个孝顺忠诚的好孩子，从不勾三搭四，随时愿意为家族效劳，但是没有人相信过他能继承家业。

他们约莫三个月前在庄园住下，刚开始糟透了，修这座巴洛克式豪宅花了十年，还没彻底完工，走廊没有粉刷，厢房也没布置好。无名便带着弟弟和其他亲属在二楼像普通黑帮那样在地上铺满了床垫来住，只不过没有紧急事态发生，他们每晚都在讲应景的鬼故事打发时间。后来艾薇雅忙完丈夫在佛罗伦萨的事务，作为一名主妇来到了乡下，原本乡下在她头脑中是世外桃源式的，可以躲避城市各种烦恼的地方。尽管不那么多姿多彩，但东西很多而且便宜，对孩子有好处。但现实困难重重，艾薇雅刚来住下便落了暴雨，夜里雨漏进客房和儿童房，结果大家只能住在客厅里，没有厨娘，只有自己人做饭。牛圈里的母牛也太老了，没有奶油，甚至没有足够的牛奶给孩子们喝，鸡蛋和母鸡也弄不到，只有烹饪一些紫色的公鸡。因为正值农忙，找不到农妇打扫卫生，甚至庭院都无法使用，因为邻居家佃户的牲口冲破了栅栏，闯进院子里乱跑，看样子要踢人。屋子里的衣柜没装门，也没有烫衣板和女佣。

艾薇雅带着两个孩子，在她看来这些问题都是极为可怕的，她无时无刻张罗着，也因此泪水在眼眶里打转。

两个月后他们的父母回来了，希斯带来工程师艾迪亚斯和她的德国老管家、英国女教师，与葛温的佣人领班一同解决起庄园的困难。飘雨的墙粉刷好了，屋顶也不再漏水，衣柜都安上了门，两头母牛和其他动物被买来放进了栅栏。邻居被警告不许越界，从佣人的房间里传来熨斗的气味，厨娘则是在美国服务他们一家的那位。

“你先前还说这儿的生活毫无希望呢，妹妹。”大哥说道，他们吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，厨娘的手艺和以往一样好。他们目前远离纷争，却还是谈起了“战争”。他们的教皇父亲靠禁酒令的发布赚了一笔横财，面对私酒行业垄断的诱惑，有个傲慢的土耳其家族向政府告了他们意大利黑帮朋友的状，打破了已经有千年历史的缄默法则，没等政府展开调查，土耳其人突然失踪，他的儿子识时务地与葛温的总指挥达成了协议。

“我们的主战场在美国，父亲突然将家族召回意大利是不是太草率了，我以为他只需要将希斯留在巴勒莫，他的故乡。”艾薇雅说道。

“父亲在美国的权势主要聚集在传统行业和工会，美国大萧条在持续，现在没有人胆敢挑战葛温家族主宰的地下世界，他才有闲心回来。”无名说道。“父亲发传真让我们‘和家人谈谈心’，老头子说这类话不免让人恶心，但我很高兴见到你们。”

“我也是。”艾薇雅说，她看向德林，幼弟回以微笑。

“我们总算能够聚在一起谈谈了，德林，听说你负责管理入会仪式，但我记得父亲不打算叫你插手家族事件。”哥哥说道。

“我主动提出帮忙，很欣慰能为家族出一份力，有朝一日我想成为哥哥的法律顾问。”德林满足地说。

“最好不要。”大哥打趣道，“老头子会不服气的。”

“听我说，哥哥，在我结婚那天，父亲曾道出了心声，”艾薇雅压低声音用柔和的语气说，“他希望我们出人头地，成为真正有权势的人，而不是一名黑手党。”

“他惯用场面话，因为你的确长成了一位有权势的人，部长夫人。”无名说着也压低了声音，“你丈夫发现了什么吗？”

艾薇雅笑起来，“姑且没有，他以为我是西西里水果批发商的女儿，只不过身上流有一半贵族血统。”

“真是迟钝，我们应当趁他下次来访时组织一场帮派枪战。”无名用手指敲着餐桌说道。

“或者在纽约登上报纸头条。”德林对长姐露出微笑。

“最好不要，你们给我牢记保密诫律。”艾薇雅严厉地提高了声音，无名禁不住笑了起来，艾薇雅觑了他一眼。“德林跟着你都变调皮了。”

“不是哥哥的错，我本来就不习惯庄园压抑的气氛。”德林有些病恹恹地说道。

“有人说母亲的庄园闹鬼我丝毫不惊讶，毕竟她是那么地……”艾薇雅决定不说了。

“庄园是公爵的财产，从头到尾德国式，连佣人都是古旧老派的作风。”无名说道。“我想我们对共同的母亲仍然知之甚少。”

“哥哥似乎担心母亲与她故国的团体扯上关系。”德林说。

“公爵不久前允许了一群吉普赛人在猎场里扎营。”艾薇雅说道，“至少她精神并不紧张。”

“我也是最近才了解的。”无名回答。

“我们什么时候回美国去？”德林又问。

“很快。”他的哥哥缓慢地回答，三人沉默了一阵，艾薇雅开始说：“你们昨晚听见了海上雾笛的声音吗？”

“是的，像在后院养了条鲸鱼。”无名评价，看到胞妹皱起了眉，他转向她，“艾薇雅，看来你睡得很不好。”

“是没睡好，但不是由于雾笛。”艾薇雅露出紧张的神色，“孩子们睡得很香，我凌晨三点就醒了，听见她在过道里来回走动，留在顶层大书房，她像个幽灵一样，走到每个房间都停下来听，确认我们是不是真的睡着，生怕我们在监视她。”

“因为德林最近犯了肺炎，她每天都起来看看。”无名解释道。

“她才不在乎我呢！”德林愤愤不平地打断，“她只关心她自己，我知道她凌晨就待在大书房里，一直到清早。”

他们感到一个目光从客厅投来，静了一会儿，德林咳了两声，无名接过话头，“我知道你们说的是什么，那件事已经过去了，今后我们会幸福地住在一起。”

“哥哥，这话你我都不相信，难道我们可以邀请亲朋好友来家里举办舞会吗？谁知道会发生什么？”艾薇雅忍不住诉苦，“你把事情想的太简单，她总是在向我发誓，低声下气哪里像个母亲，在我婚礼那天，弗兰差点把她认成我的女仆，你们真是吓到他了。”

“你说得对，艾薇雅，我一来就发现，大厅墙面上摆满了尼采、司汤达、波德莱尔、爱伦坡和王尔德，藏品室满是标本和挂毯，我敢相信大书房有更多丧心病狂的东西，我们简直身处吸血鬼城堡，但我保证不拿这个吓弗兰。”无名朝餐厅旁的藏品室示意道，三人又笑了。

“尽是些无政府主义的名堂，我要尽早把小妹带回那不勒斯，我确实担心小妹长成苍白阴暗的小吸血鬼呢。”艾薇雅提道。

“如果是姐姐的话她会听的，她撒谎成性，巴不得赶我们走。”德林小声加了一句，这时他们都听见了客厅里传来催促他们下桌的声音。

他们的父母刚才在客厅闲谈，葛温挽着太太的手臂，坐下来的时候，太太有力地握住他的手，开玩笑地拉了一下，这使他感到欣喜。

这位黑手党委员会的老教皇依然风度翩翩，他习惯于保持军人仪态，上了年纪后蓄起浓密的灰白胡子，有着不怒自威的庄重感。他穿着旧西服，在这副老黑手党人的派头下隐藏着多愁善感的性格特征。

他的妻子，那位巴伐利亚的贵族公爵看上去更为年轻，希斯苍白病态，锁骨以上瘦的惊人，这和她优雅健美的体态不太相称。她从不化妆，戴一副金丝眼镜，那份美貌带着极端的神经质，纤细的手指因病变得残缺而扭曲，令人不忍细看。

葛温从她身后绕过来，从桌上取出一根雪茄，坐在旁边用小刀削掉烟尾。他说：“希斯，你今天早上胃口不错，我很感激。”

“我想你会觉得我在发福，实际上我正要保持身材。”希斯开口道，声音天生沙哑，尤为知性。

“没有的事，我的太太，你现在刚刚好，不胖也不瘦，不要说那种话！”

“安心，亲爱的，我胃口很正常，感谢上帝，真希望人人都跟你一样，从来不害病，消化力比得上年轻人。”

“当然了，太太，上帝保佑，你越来越健康了。”

他们听到饭厅里在闹，希斯朝声音的方向转过头去，葛温立刻用带着愠意的打趣口吻说道：“他们又把饭厅当集会所了，密丝特还等着收拾桌子。”

希斯仍旧看着饭厅，“他们谈的事不愿让我们听到。”

“我打赌，肯定是无名在捣鬼，谋划一些新招好对付老头子。”葛温靠在扶手椅上，点燃雪茄，满足地吐着烟圈，“没有什么比早饭后来一根上等雪茄更好的了。”

希斯的手放在桌子上，不由自主地左右弹动，“也许是在讨论我，德林咳嗽了，他一来地中海就得了热伤风，你应该管管他，让他在屋子里养病。”

“我知道我知道，你不必为此担心。”

“哦，我才不担心呢，真是倒霉，他为什么赶在我庄园里生病，叫大家扫兴。”

葛温谨慎地瞥了她一眼，“抱歉，希斯，但是德林很听话，过不了几天就会好的。所以当心身体，你老是精神过敏。”

听到这句话，希斯紧张起来，急忙撇清关系，“我没有神经过敏，亲爱的，你别监视我的一举一动，我很好，你让我不自在了。”

她的手还在不停地抖动，葛温轻轻地按住她的手指，深情地望向她，“听着，听着，希斯，冷静下来，如果我一直看着你，也是因为我在欣赏你的美貌，你的身体很好，至于情绪，你要保持下去，不要被打败，我永远爱你。”

希斯心烦意乱，她转身抽出手指，站到落地窗边，“我也爱你，亲爱的。雾终于散了，我睡不着都是因为该死的雾笛在叫，再这样下去我只能跟你们搬去美国，可以吗？”

“我们在洛杉矶准备了五套房子。”

“由我来继续担任顾问，让你的养女回到军团指挥。”希斯看着他说道，“你的思想太陈旧，美国的家族都对你有意见。”

“他们有意见是因为……总之，你的那是贵族式的，不切实际的野心。”葛温暴躁地止住话头，他和解道，“我们不要一清早就讨论生意，今天不是休假吗，我已经吩咐下去不准打扰了。”他起身面向饭厅，“无名，艾薇雅，德林，你们打算在饭厅坐一整天吗？妨碍别人打扫卫生。”

他们传来笑声和愉快的回应，起身走来都铎式的大厅，希斯看到他们的笑脸，有些不知所措，“不知道有什么好笑的东西。”

葛温一肚子不高兴，“一定是在笑我，他们总是取笑我这老头儿。”

希斯听了既心疼又好笑，打趣道：“是的，真可怕，我们大家都欺负你，你受委屈了可怜宝贝儿。”她勉强地笑着转向他们三个，“我正在和你们父亲讨论在洛杉矶安家，我并不了解当今的形势，但总归需要一个战时军师嘛。”

她的目光首先和无名相遇，发现无名在用一种探询和审视的目光看着她，她的笑容瞬间消失，两只手慌乱起来，“我需要换副眼镜了，这一阵子我的视力越来越差，连头发都没法理好。”

无名将目光移开，在她旁边的椅子坐下，“没有的事，我只是在想您的气色真好，公爵。”

葛温立刻反应过来，“和我刚才说的完全一样，无名，用不了多久，你妈准能跟以前一样精神。”

“我很高兴能来您的庄园，这儿真美。”艾薇雅在她父亲身边坐下，希斯突然发问，将她吓了一跳。

“艾薇雅，你昨晚没有睡着，住不习惯吗？”希斯忧心忡忡的说道。

“不，我被雾笛惊醒了，但很快便进入梦乡。”艾薇雅撒谎道。

希斯对这个回答很满意，“唉，吵醒我的是你父亲的鼾声，比雾笛还响亮。”

这下葛温有些自尊心受伤，他质疑道：“你是在夸大其词。”

希斯满不在乎的样子，“孩子们肯定也听到了，除了无名，我听见你在过道那头睡得很深，你跟你父亲真像。”

德林坐到哥哥旁边的座位，这时候说道：“我的确听到父亲的鼾声，因为我咳嗽的睡不着。”

“这话真是孩子气，想让大家为你操心吗？”希斯几乎是埋怨地说了一句，“你太瘦了，我知道你身体不舒服也很难过，因为我的祖父就是得肺癌死的，你可别吓唬我啊。”

无名很想结束这个话题，他烦躁地发令：“行了，我们不提雾笛、咳嗽还有打鼾如此这般了，都别这么大惊小怪的。”

葛温对他越俎代庖指挥家里人就生气，立刻轻蔑地教训道：“什么事都算了，这是最行得通的办法，你就是这样，一辈子没有个奋斗目标。”

希斯闻言碰了碰他的肩膀，哄着说道：“葛温，别为一点小事生气。”

“爸，一吃完早饭就吵，看在耶稣的份上，安静一下吧。”德林泄气地说道。

希斯碎碎念着转向他：“你不要老是护着无名，像是你比你哥大十岁似的。”

他们围坐在客厅里，于是艾薇雅缓和气氛开头说了一件有教育意义的趣事，她和老公在乔迁新居的时候置办家具，家具厂保证在一周内送到，可就在第二周，老板宣布破产，溜得无影无踪。即使是弗兰对此也没有办法，批发商钻了漏子，个人财产都放在了妻子名下，家具事业是个股份有限公司，他不承担个人责任。这事让葛温请来了读法学系的养女基亚兰找家具厂老板谈话，她是教皇年轻的顾问，也是名佩戴银星的杀手，几乎不费什么劲就让家具商心领神会，为他们拿到了家具，还归还了债权诉讼金。

针对这个不信仰法律的王国，无名讲了上个月发生的一件缺德事，希斯庄园隔壁住的是标准石油大亨，两家之间的围墙塌了，他们养的动物，主要是猪，全都跑进了石油大亨的游泳池里洗澡。石油大亨非常生气，决定亲自来找庄园聘请的西西里本地饲养员算账。但饲养员巧舌如簧，他提出猪喝到游泳池里的水全都病死了，是洛克存心对女主人不满报复所致，要洛克赔偿损失，还说资本家小偷不论剥夺穷人再多的钱财，都是出身下贱的小偷。

希斯格格直笑，“我的这位芳邻不止一次在人前称我为‘匪徒的姘头’和‘意大利黑皮’，看来他的信息并不全面，实际上我是德国旧贵族，十一月革命后逃到南意大利，认识了你父亲。”

无名接着说下去：“洛克气不过写信投递到我们的信箱里，我也回了一封，信中客气地说：‘给他的家中增添一些实至名归的猪味儿，他应当表示感谢才对。’虽然在此之前我也不知道庄园里有猪圈。”

“我们需要食用这么多猪吗？”艾薇雅笑完后忍不住问。

“猪多可爱啊。”希斯发言，“而我培养它们是为了实验。”

“饲养员问过我怎么向老爷汇报。”德林说到事件后续，“我教他只要说：‘这是西西里岛的大胜利’，父亲准会高兴。”

葛温刚听完也哈哈大笑，现在却严厉地皱起眉头，“噢，我可高兴得要命。你们干的这些好事，肯定是你们在幕后怂恿他，出的一些歪点子。你用几句脏话辱骂了洛克，可他却要和我打官司，为了省这个麻烦我又要给法官添多少工资单？”

希斯尖刻地打断他的怒火：“葛温，不要无缘无故对无名发火，这美国人污蔑我们，不能让他好过。”无名正准备回击父亲，但听到希斯发言，便冷哼一声收回了势头。艾薇雅带她的两个儿子去海边玩，德林则上楼去和十岁的小妹幽儿希卡下跳棋了，他宠爱这个美丽苍白的小姑娘胜过他自己，无时无刻都在为她着想。

在德林上楼后，无名关切地说道，“小弟病的不轻，我们得为他请个大夫。”

想不到希斯立刻露出非理性的敌意：“最多只是热伤风，这孩子老是病来病去的，无非是想博取疼爱。”发现父子两人都盯着她看，她感到非常难受，神经质地发起脾气，“我是说你认识的医生没一个好货，不准他们来我家问诊，我看透了，全是一丘之貉。”

葛温伸出一只手臂搂住她，开始用奉承的口气哄着：“德林的确得了热伤风，只要吃几片药就会好的，我担心的是他也许还得了其他小毛病，没发现就糟了。”

“是的，公爵，我就是这个意思。”无名用孩子一般的亲热口气说，“总是闷在家里不好，您应该出去走走，下午有学生来拜访您是吗，和人谈谈对您有好处。”

“我没有学生名字叫罗根的，应该是记者或者同行。”希斯不安地颤动着双手，“没关系，除了那些傻乎乎的仆人和厨师，什么人都好，只是随便说说笑笑，让我暂时忘记不幸。”

“别说傻话，你清楚我们总会留一个人和你作伴，或者陪你出去兜风。”葛温拍了拍她的脸颊说道。

无名有些厌烦地劝导她：“说良心话，公爵，一开始是爸爸的错，可是您自己知道，即使他愿意我们也不方便请人家到家里来，我是说，您不欢迎他们。”

“我心领了，你们两个说的话都是好意，但是你们一个个早上怪异极了，好像是为了提醒我……”希斯主动躲开他们的目光，严肃地自言自语着走出客厅，“我要去看望艾薇雅，还要去吩咐又懒又笨的厨师准备午饭，还有你们不许让德林干活，因为出汗会加剧感冒。”

不知道出于什么固执，她转过身又加了一句。葛温在她走后立刻责怪无名：“你到底会不会说话？你在她面前提医生和德林的病，是想引爆炸弹吗？”

“好吧，照我的看法公爵纯粹是没事找事，而且这样自欺欺人下去没有好结果，她聪明得很，对真相一清二楚。”

“所以你给我闭嘴，她提到她祖父的肺癌不是偶然。”

“弟弟一定吓到了，可怜的小家伙，真他妈的倒霉。”无名的语气中充满了爱怜，他锤了一记桌子，转而责怪父亲，“要是早些发现带他去看最好的医生，一定不会到这地步。”

“你在质疑我什么，当初疏忽了病情，以为是普通的咳嗽，直到……直到希斯说她的祖父，我才开始相信。”

“现在还来得及，所以一定要趁公爵不注意的时候。”

“诊断书下来了吗？”

“跟我猜的差不多，肺痨。”

葛温露出被刺痛的神情，他坐回原来的椅子，揉了揉眼睛，看上去完全是一位落寞的老人了，他开始对长子诉说起来，但更多的是为自己在辩护：“我没有庇护好他，在我拒绝毒品生意而遇刺疗养的两年间，我们的生活把他的身体全毁了，他退了学，把精力全部集中在复仇和整顿家族事业上，却被叛变弄得元气大伤，同时失去了个人威信。你和我一样强壮如牛，但他的身体可经不起折腾，德林在我膝盖高的时候，一碰就哭，像个瓷娃娃，他继承了他母亲那糟糕的精神状态和家族病哮喘。已经太迟了。”

最后一句话击中了无名，他敏感地反问了一句：“你怎么可以说太迟了，就好像是……”

这引得葛温对他爆发出狂怒：“你别跟我装糊涂，我的意思就是太迟了！”

无名站在窗边，手指托着下巴轻蔑地盯着父亲看，他说道：“在你们意大利乡巴佬的茅草棚里，肺结核当然是不治之症，但是我们处在现代的医疗条件下，治愈不是问题。”

“我的孩子在受罪，难道我不知道这一点？你竟敢说乡巴佬、茅草棚，不许你侮辱祖国！”

“难道我说的不对，你过去还坚持莎士比亚信天主教呢，你甚至敬仰意大利的暴君切萨雷，所以给我起了相同的名字。”

“呸，你可真是给我长脸，整天除了吃白食无所事事，活了三十年你连一元钱都没攒到，今年夏天还在让我养着。”他父亲责难道，“对德林的病，你最应该良心不安，是你在关键时候撇下他，害他承担那么多压力。”

“父亲，这样的话是我不能容忍的。”无名蹙眉说道。

“我说的是你要正视的事实，德林从小最喜欢你，把你当偶像一样崇拜，可是你对他做了什么，我从没听说当哥哥的怎么引导他了，你将你那套自由主义的新思想灌输给他，害他变得少年老成。你害我在美国遭遇最大的失败，辜负了我的期待——我的儿子抗命加入了美国海军陆战队支援二战，这让组织的年轻人纷纷效仿，幸好你的挚友翁斯坦没有被你的愚行蛊惑，否则我们又会失去一名得力干将。不事生产的组织只能有我们和政府其中之一，而你们选了对立阵营，这是天大的思想错误。”

“但我是战争英雄，拯救了更多无辜的平民。”

“哼，你为陌生人创造了奇迹，害自己连大学都没完成，当你效忠于与你无关的政权差点送命时，你的骨肉兄弟正在饱受狡诈敌人的摧残，你不值得为此感到羞愧吗？”

无名偏过脸看向庭院，他显然受到了打击，淡淡申辩道：“是的，我做了对不起家人的事，但我并不后悔我的选择，我和德林以朋友相待，至少我从不引导他的思想，对他无话不谈。”

“这就是你的反思？”

父亲的冷漠让他有些心痛，无名转身面对老人的眼睛，“爸，你的责怪真是刻骨铭心，你明知道我对这些小家伙们有多在乎，我和德林有多亲近。和其他的兄弟姐妹不同，我是大哥，为了他们我愿意付出一切代价。”

葛温被他的感情打动了，怒火平息了一些，宽厚地说道：“不错，这是个好头，至少对我们破碎的家来说。”

“我知道德林的个性，他那弱不禁风的样子只是表象，令人以为随便就能支配他了似的，实际上他是我们家中最倔强的一个。送他去最好的疗养院治病，他会回来的，甚至比以往更强大。”

“他只是运气不好。”他们用慰藉的目光看着彼此，在血缘纽带产生的共同感情中，对立的情绪消失了，葛温补充了一句：“一定要瞒住你的母亲，她本来已经恢复得很好了，不过不用我说你也明白的。”

他们刚说完便听到希斯在前厅的脚步声，立刻止住了，回到刚才的话题。

“德林的病尚在早期，我只要求你摆脱意大利南方佬的想法，以为是不治之症，只能向圣母祈祷。”无名补充道。

“我相信他一定会痊愈，他是个坚强的孩子，远比他看上去要固执。”葛温冷冰冰地看着他，“至于你，‘美国出生的新一代公民’，少说几句意大利和天主教的坏话，照照镜子，你也配嘲笑意大利，你那张脸血统一看便知。”

“我这就去洗把脸，”无名做了个鬼脸，“你要我今天下午去做什么？”

葛温将刚才的争吵全部抛之脑后，安排道：“你负责带德林去医院约诊，有你陪着他会高兴点。”

希斯走进客厅，果然朝他们露出怀疑的眼神，不过只是一霎那，她立刻移开目光。葛温假装没见着她进来似的，他对着窗外说道：“今天这么好的天气，躲在屋里吵嘴岂不可惜。”

“要是修剪林荫道的话，目前是个好时候。”无名提醒他。

“我负责修剪百日红，冬青交给你了。”葛温路过时用手掌按了一下长子的右肩。

“你们居然破天荒地提出修剪冬青，无名，我会给你零用钱做报酬的。”希斯勉强对儿子装出笑脸，“你们刚刚在谈什么呀？”

“看在耶稣基督的份上，还不是老一套，我爸又在唠叨一些陈年溯古的往事。”无名朝她抱怨道。

“你一辈子都在给我丢脸，现在还得靠我养着，这可不是什么陈年溯古的往事。”葛温哼哼着，“只要你对我表示哪怕一丝感激之情，我根本不在乎为你做了多少事。但一丁点都没有，你唯一的表示就是讥笑我是个肮脏的老匹夫和吝啬的无赖，在你眼中这世上没一个人是好东西。”

“爸，你再说下去我可要走了。”

“趁太阳还没被雾隐住，噢，我的手又在隐隐作痛，它们预测天气向来很准确。”希斯试图说句冷笑话，但显然更令人不安了，她第一次看到自个儿的手似的，慌慌张张地说：“这些手指多难看啊，弯曲又斑驳，谁会相信曾经它们很美呢？”

“它们再美不过了，太太。”葛温说了句意大利式的恭维话，他看到希斯笑了，便吻了下她的手，然后向长子催促道，“无名，别窝在家里了，咱们说干就干。”

等葛温的背影在台阶下消失以后，无名才从椅子里起身，他用温顺的口气对母亲叮嘱道：“您不必担心，德林会好的。”

希斯正用挑衅的神气看着他，愤懑地刺了他一句：“我为什么要担心，他当然会好，我不明白你是什么意思。”

“对不起，是我多言了。”无名礼节冰冷地告辞道，他打心眼里并不喜欢她，每当他越不敬爱她，就越是表现出尊重和恭敬。

希斯以优雅的仪态站在那儿，注视他从面前走出房间，才按着太阳穴僵硬地坐到他刚才那把椅子上，扭曲多节的手指不受控制地在扶手上敲着，不安地拨弄眼前的物件。她的双眼中暴露出某种神经质的恐怖和绝望，当仆人开门进来汇报的时候，她正重复地念着模糊不清的破碎音节。当她往后一仰，闭上眼睛，结束了，好一会儿希斯才回复她的仆从。


	2. 上午十时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葛温德林的主场，部分提到幽儿希卡

吃完早饭后，艾薇雅正和两个儿子在庄园后院的私人海滩上嬉戏，他们一个六岁一个七岁，是些活泼可爱的捣蛋鬼。艾薇雅躺在阳伞下休息，看他们兴致勃勃地收集贝壳，堆着沙子城堡，过了一会儿希斯换了纳凉的装束走来海边，艾薇雅瞧着她，脸上温柔而惬意的神情冷却了下去。

艾薇雅一直以来都是父亲的好帮手，她很慷慨，心胸宽广，从来没有跟谁不和。她的婚姻是在父亲确定好了人选之后，以母亲那边的关系安排认识的，好让她拥有平静安康的日子。

艾薇雅推了推太阳镜，不客气地问她：“你来做什么？”

希斯避开她的眼睛，语气听上去轻松愉快：“亲爱的，我想来海边走走，希望你不嫌弃这个镇子，里面全是些自以为了不起的体面人。”

“不算太坏，我倒挺喜欢这儿的。”艾薇雅用优美动人的语调说道。

“我是说，镇子与外界隔绝，葛温在纽约有他自己的家族，在巴勒莫只剩下乡愁。”希斯的眼神飘忽了起来，“虽然说我不喜欢石油商人、银行家这类人，但他们毕竟代表了一种势力，他们可以举办酒会，有自己的社交圈子，而我们独来独往。天知道如果你没有嫁个好人家，人们准说葛温家的女儿都是些怪物。”

“别提这些了，妈妈，你要记得我们过去也有许多快乐的时光，只要这次回家后你身体健康，那些日子会回来的。”

艾薇雅心烦地打断了她说的话，希斯看上去怪可怜的，她躲躲闪闪地瞧着一旁：“你老是让我回忆过去，我会受不了的。”

艾薇雅从躺椅上坐起身，抓住她一只手臂摇了摇，“求你了妈，回忆对你有很大的帮助，千万不要忘记过去的事。你的病会随着生活负担加重，无疑表明它是精神问题。”

“这么说你有在监视我？”希斯颤巍巍地收回手，话语间有种奇特的复仇欲望。

“我只是猜测，因为昨天你一整夜都没睡，除了在过道里踱步就是在你的那间书房里一动不动地发呆。”

“原来你是在装睡，”希斯露出惊惶的神色，“我敢肯定你爸也在装睡，至于德林……”

“妈妈，你又开始胡思乱想，我没法再待下去了。”艾薇雅戴好太阳镜，准备招呼两个儿子过来。

希斯碰了碰她的袖子，以一种奇特而狡黠的神色，低声下气地说道：“当然，我答应你不胡思乱想，我甚至可以为此向你发誓！不过你肯定在想，她过去也曾发过誓。”

“我没有这么想！”从艾薇雅痛心的表情可以看出她不堪忍受了，她扶着额头坐回椅子上，勉强用轻松的口气说：“我们玩会儿去吃午饭，您应该回家休息一下，医生说您皮肤畏光。”

希斯附和她笑了笑，“看来全都是我的错了，自从普莉走后，我们又生了一个孩子去替代她的位置，但这是不可能的。有时候我真想远远地躲起来不见你们，我给你父亲找了个好女人，是他喜欢的那一类。”

她恍惚地走到起伏的海潮波浪里，艾薇雅就感到这是种征兆。两个外孙跑过来围着她问东问西，希斯很少给他们失望的答案，待人总是那么妥帖。

应付完他们，希斯继续往深海中走去，她朗诵波德莱尔的诗：

我清楚看到怪异的世界，

而作为洞察力那心醉神迷的受害者，

我一路拖着咬着我鞋子的毒蛇。

从那时起，就像那些预言家，

我如此温柔地爱上了沙漠和大海；

以至于我在葬礼上笑，在节日里哭，

在最苦的酒中寻找美味；

以至于我常常把事实当作谎言，

以至于我的眼睛望着天，自己坠入洞中。

但那声音却安慰我：“留住你的梦”

她停下脚步，任湿透的罩衫浸没在海水中，脸上露出天真无邪的少女似的笑容，又背诵起诗篇：

可是我的心，从未有狂喜光临，是让人等待的剧场，总是空等，空等翼若薄纱的人。 

……

希斯鬼鬼祟祟地走回庄园，两父子都借口溜掉了，她开始平静下来，进衣帽间换了一身衣装，吩咐仆人请访客到大书房会见。她在宽大的橡木楼梯口遇见了小儿子，德林乖巧地向她问好，同时止不住地咳嗽。

“我刚才没敢下楼，因为不想卷入他们的战争，我身体很不舒服。”德林说道。

希斯嘴角浮现尽可能柔和的微笑，说道：“我敢肯定你装作生病，故意引起我们的注意呢，即使你长得这么高了，仍旧只是个孩子。”希斯拉着他的手在椅子边坐下，“不管怎么样，你都太瘦了，需要多休息，喝点热水。”

“不需要，妈，你不用管我。”德林非常认真地对她说道。

“亲爱的，我没办法不担心，你手上冰凉的，一点热度也没有。”希斯用手背探了探他的额头，悲哀地说：“我上楼处理些事，吃午饭再下来，你出去透透气，戴上草帽晒晒太阳，对身体好得多。”

“幽儿希卡在楼上看书，请您照看她，我去看哥哥干活。”德林不愿意直视她，含混地说道。

希斯本来好好的，听到此话立刻转身反驳道：“我可不健忘，你哥哥今天就想把你送去医院吧，他们就知道胡诌一些——”

德林急切的打断了她的话，“爸和哥哥已经不再瞒我了，我肯定病得很重。”

“别胡说，你让我的心都乱了”

德林坚持说下去，“姐姐一开始也不相信，还请那边的医生来会诊，您心知肚明他们说的是真话，却一直在捣乱。”

希斯往后退了一步，几乎不敢看他，“亲爱的，你伤了我的心，我怎么会想害死你呢。”

“这是您自己提起的啊，”德林态度强硬了起来，执拗地叫道，“不管您同不同意，我都得去住院。天哪，我的生活全完了。”

“我不会同意，我不允许你听你爸的离开这儿！”希斯的语气立即变了，激动中潜伏着强烈的怒火，但她那摇摇欲坠的样子只会引人毛骨悚然，“不行，你父亲竟敢不征求我的意见，我的每个孩子他都要争过去，他害怕我嫉妒你们，老是想办法让我把孩子丢下不管，普莉就是这样跟我们决裂的。他有什么权力这么做？他要管就去管双胞胎好了。在家族中我受到漠视和排挤，但我不该嫁给他，他让我遭受其他不幸。当他知道你对我最重要——”

德林下意识想握住她因不安而颤抖的手，但很快缩了回来，他难过地说道：“您总是说您多么看好我，可我告诉您我身上发生了什么，您连听都不愿听。”

“你做的事我清楚得很，”希斯无端傲慢地叫嚣道，“无非是跟俄国人混在一起，我不知道你明明有许多机会杀了他，为何要选择信任那个俄国人。他出身微末，毫无信仰，无情又贪婪。”

“我信赖他有才干，当时家族中正缺少这样的人。”

“如果你把这份信赖留给自己，而不是一个卑贱恶徒，那我们早就结束了家族的纷争。”

德林精致的脸上掠过一丝古怪的阴影，那种柔和又漫不经心的气质消失了，他站在原地满腔怨恨地说道：“您说得轻松，在那种时候，你们每个人都死了，失踪了，抛下了我，对我漠不关心，为什么我还要坚守下去。妈妈，我是一个恶意、自满、顽劣的孩子吗？我的性别有问题吗？我是一个替代品，还是一枚棋子？我何尝没有把你们安排的事打理得井井有条，但是我独自一人做不好啊。”

希斯沉静地端详着他，“你的确感情用事。”

德林随即优雅地讪笑着对她说道：“是的，我犯了严重的个人错误，但您用不着穷追不舍，因为我快死了。”

“你真像你父亲，整天郁郁寡欢思想极端。”希斯蔑视地说，“只要我再稍微怂恿一下，你接下来就要说到自杀了。”

德林压抑着心中酸楚，目光令人难以忍受地沉闷，“上帝，您为什么要这样对我？”

“若你不是我的儿子，我绝不会跟任何一个人吵嘴。”

“我明白了，”德林盯着她的脸和手，尽管痛苦地说道：“您才智非凡，但很多事您不懂。因为您就是个恶劣的疯子。”

希斯脸上一时毫无血色，好像戴了面具，德林有些慌了神，看她默默挪到右边的落地窗，如梦幻般地低语道：“我的孩子，我永远不能理解，为什么你们要弄得悲悲切切、朦朦胧胧的。或许是因为我不正派，所以才想活下去。”

德林心力交瘁，立刻歉意地闪开目光，“对不起，母亲，我不该待在这儿的……”当他急匆匆地跑下台阶，希斯面无表情地凝视远方，听着大门关上，这才动身上楼。

她穿过楼梯口，起居室的走廊又长又低矮，壁板是黑色橡木，尽头有一扇很大的彩色玻璃窗。在连接起居室的楼梯往上，有一间讲究的屋子，里面是嵌玻璃的大书柜，炉子里点着火，书桌旁边还有张大理石桌，上面摆满了铜的铁的和玻璃的器皿，屋子里没煮东西，但有股烧焦的气味弥漫不散。

希斯的小女儿幽儿希卡正坐在一把旧的织锦椅子里读图画书，她今年才十岁，由希斯亲自抚养，她倾注的溺爱时常让女儿感到窒息。幽儿希卡相貌和母亲神似，除了泛黄的头发看不到乃父的渊源，但是并没有母亲神经过敏的特质，更多的是一种超凡脱俗的天真。

今日的访客是个腼腆的矮胖男子，即使在室内也不主动脱下帽子，仿佛那是他最重要的防御力。被搜完身后，他在走进大门忍不住东张西望，因此颇受怀疑。书房里的书五花八门，而且是相互对立的，甚至还有圣徒修士撰写的神学书籍。

希斯正在和女儿玩愚蠢的填色游戏，她没想支开女儿，而是让客人在窗边的藤椅上坐了下来。她的客人已经年近四十，但看上去完全不知所措，有一阵他都在张望书房，却好像视而不见，当希斯的目光落在他身上，他那么迫不及待地张口了：“您还记得我吗？我进来的时候有没有做自我介绍……我太粗心了。”

“您不曾自我介绍。”希斯柔和地说道。

“我叫罗根，是名大学教授。”他匆匆说道，“还在牛津的时候，您就是我的偶像。您来巴勒莫有六年了，不知道为什么，外界甚至您的那些崇拜者们，都闭口不言，或许是想隐瞒所谓的真相吧。但我决心来拜访您一次，听说您想要重启那些研究？”

“是的，在我做的毒药产生抗药性或积累到一定程度后，我急需一种新药。”希斯尽量用缓和的语气地向他坦白道，“你说的那些人，你有没有听他们说过我是个疯子？”

“在您那一系列令人鄙视的实验之后，这种看法我也听到过。”

“嗯，你为什么不把帽子摘下来？”

“抱歉，太太，我差点忘了。”他表情羞怯，局促地笑了笑将帽子放在桌上，露出半秃的头顶，虽然出身名门，但他自认为是个丑男人，对女性缺乏妄想。

“你怎么知道，我会跟你商量学术。”跟他对视中，希斯很快地说道，“你毕竟是名大学教授，一辈子从没中断过学术生涯，可若别人，是一个年过半百的业余女人，难道她不会让你希望落空吗？不过你也是一个怪人和疯子，竟然从美国跑过来……”

“您不要生我的气啊。”罗根低声说，有些莫名的胆怯。

“我以为你是密探或者心理学家，我不喜欢别人来窥探我内心，我自己能应付过来。”希斯恼火地说道，“但你确信，在我这里有利可图，我会给你一份重要的答卷，那关乎一些可怕的秘密。”

罗根用坚定的神色看着她，“这是我来意，我猜您已经有想法了，但是不如意的境地和意念支配着您，所以您还没有实施。”

希斯有好几秒钟默然无语，她的手指又开始颤抖个不停，她说：“你是名犹太人。”

“您看出来了，但在进步之路上总有牺牲，”罗根的头垂得更低了，语调里洋溢着热情，“思及此，我完全无法对您产生任何负面感情。”

希斯好奇地望着他，马上神经质、不自然地笑出了声，她从带锁书柜里取出一摞印刷品，放到桌上。“这是预定要发表的几样东西，我对你别无所求，你就读读它们吧，哪怕只有一个人读过它们，什么也别说，读一下吧。”

罗根看着她的目光有些畏畏缩缩，尽管很柔和，他拿出眼镜开始阅读，希斯没有再看他，牵着小女儿下楼去吃午饭。幽儿希卡不情愿地将填色玩具收起来，罗根看到填色画上的涂鸦，知道她是个极其平庸的孩子。


	3. 恶魔的演说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希斯的主场，虽然本文的确是以她为大部分主导

德林从室外回来，坐在飘窗边的扶手椅上看书，但他集中不了精力，只是目光停留在上面。女佣过来通报说午饭准备好了，德林无心搭理她，说道：“你去喊一下我爸，可以的话最好去楼上喊我妈。”

“我可喊不动你爸爸，至于太太，她一向很准时，就像身上装了怀表，上帝保佑，我们下人对她很是喜欢。”

德林支开了她，看到哥哥正走进客厅里，一只手上搭着外套，用白领巾擦着额头的汗。

“我的那份修剪完了，和老头子在门口做事真不好受，过路的人都对他鞠躬作揖，而他逢人就要亲切地聊上一番，现在正跟船长讨论螺旋桨和航路呢。”

“那可要点时间。”德林看着窗外。

“我饿死了，但愿他不要把午饭给忘了。”无名系上领带，披着外衣坐到德林对面。

“我倒是一点都不饿，一辈子不吃饭也没关系。”德林阴郁地说道。

无名关切地看着他：“别把事情想得太离谱，小家伙，我从不教训你，但这次你要做好听到坏消息的打算，一定要保重身体。”

德林盯着哥哥的脸，有两秒钟，他觉得哥哥快哭了，他偏过脸对着外边说道：“无妨，今天下午告诉我坏消息也不迟，现在让我们好好吃顿饭吧。”

无名不安地揉了下脸，艾薇雅这时带着孩子来到侧厅，坐到他旁边，他们闹着要吃零食，艾薇雅好不容易才哄住。

“父亲一定没有戴手表，我看他们谈了有半个钟。”她说道。

“都是些混蛋和傻瓜，除了在这小岛谁听说过他们，只有老爸把他们当回事，他老是在意别人对他的印象。”无名用嘲讽的口气说。

艾薇雅笑了，同样嘲讽他道：“你怕跟着父亲出丑，都躲到树后面去了。我看你才是笨蛋，不要担心人家会怎么想你。”

“我可没同意他们把我和老爸相提并论，爸爸那套卖弄意大利风情的腔调难道他自己不会觉得恶心吗？”无名自个儿停下这个话题，孩子们坐在壁炉边的地毯上玩火车游戏，他们向来很黏大舅，但他们感到舅舅今天不怎么喜欢他们，于是便不找他玩了。无名看着他们，对艾薇雅说道：“你有备孕的计划吗？你丈夫会不会要求多几个孩子。”

“暂时没有。”艾薇雅好奇反问他，“为什么突然提这个？”

“在我看来，生育五个孩子让公爵的脑子或多或少出了问题，她过去对于父亲有如梅林之于亚瑟，是难得的智者。但现在她发了疯，因为她忍不住讨厌我们，想要弃我们而去。”

艾薇雅难得惊讶了一回， 她心碎地说道：“哥哥，你头一个出生，却总是在想你不该出生。但这都是命运弄人，不是你的过错。”

“公爵说过她会下来吃饭吗？”

“当然，幽儿希卡还在楼上。”德林回答道。

“我看不一定，她很有可能不想吃饭，而是偷偷往胳膊上打了一针。”艾薇雅语气冷漠。

德林看上去有些害怕，他对大姐说：“她很早就戒了，我们不能这么猜疑她，我会羞愧的。”

艾薇雅发现他面容憔悴，心里也发起慌来，她越过桌子，将弟弟冰凉的手紧紧握住：“我以前也如此相信，但我难以想象，她以为我们都睡着后一晚上在做些什么。也许我不应该怀疑她，她今天还向我发誓——”

他们听到楼梯上传来的脚步声，立刻止住了话头，希斯明显感受到了他们投来的担忧而怜悯的目光，但她不以为意。女儿率先跑下楼梯，跟外甥们打成一片，希斯缓缓地踱下来，朝所有人发问道：“到开饭时间了，你们父亲在哪？”

“他还在跟码头的船长聊天，总是这样让咱们等他。”德林说道。

“如果我们不等他，他又会生气，真是不守教条。”无名毫不掩饰他的不满。

听到长子的牢骚，希斯居然发了火，她并不是忍无可忍，只是思维不受约束，放任自己的情绪发泄出来罢了。只听她突然厉声说道：“无名，你才应该遵守教条，不许再嘲笑你父亲！我可不想听你说这类话！做他的儿子是你的骄傲！你父亲也是人，他当然有缺点，可这不是你嘲笑他的理由。尽管他出身不高，但他凭着自己的力量白手起家，硬是闯出了一条道路来，人人都尊敬他、羡慕他，只有你在那讥讽他，看他笑话，我不许你这样做！何况你父亲老了，早已不是过去那个能创造奇迹的人，要更体谅他才对。”

无名被引得转过椅子来盯着她，一刹那间，他的目光带上了谴责和敌视，他忍无可忍地回击道：“就我应该？您还记得指责我呢？您一辈子没照看过我和艾薇雅，在我们十六岁之前你根本忘了我长什么样，后来你靠我们帮你掠夺父亲的财产，现在却大喊大叫，责怪我没有教养。得了吧，希斯，我可不是父亲那样的好脾气，能够容忍你的一切所作所为。”

希斯恨恨地瞧着他，语气却并不在乎：“不错，无名，该死的命运真让人恼火。‘儿子，亲爱的儿子’，这些措辞无非是些废话，只有厨娘才叫的出口。一开始我没有得到抚养权，传统西西里女人比猎枪更危险，葛温的母亲认定我没资格带孩子，而他的战友不惜背叛也要将我赶出帮派。我打败他们只是为了出气，拿到抚养权也不赡养你们，我承认我寄养你们到别人家里。亲爱的无名，这不过是我此生所犯罪过的千分之一。”

无名用冷嘲热讽的眼光打量她的眼睛和颤抖的手，感叹道：“十足的悲剧。”

希斯很不高兴，她接着说：“我背叛了我的家族，而你也背叛过你的家族，我无权指责你什么。是命运将我们变成这种样子，你是个纯正的人，你自己也有纯正的美德，便希望全部生活都由纯粹组成，这是不可能的。你看不起社会活动，认为凡事要有目的性，这也是不可能的。但凡生活都是明暗交织，明智而又残酷的。”

她那阴暗淡泊的语气不免让人觉得恐惧，艾薇雅一言不发，德林忐忑不安地地说了一句：“你们干嘛吵起来了，妈，你别唠叨这些。”

“是啊，没什么非说不可的。”希斯装出无所谓的样子，他们还在等，仆人已经上前通报过了，回来说葛温跟人站在树荫底下攀谈个不停，讲着当年的故事。希斯走出房门，在游廊上用德语斥责了他几句，不一会儿她回来了，葛温终于火急火燎地停下闲聊往屋子赶来。

“对不起，我来晚了。”葛温还在台阶上就说道。“让厨师开饭吧。”

“厨师老早就在抱怨菜煮干了。”艾薇雅温和地挖苦了父亲一句。

“要让大家喝一杯吗？”希斯建议道。

“还是算了，果汁就好。”葛温看了眼全家人，皱了皱眉头，在饭桌边他发现气氛不对头，便打起精神说道：“怎么回事？一个个都这么沉闷。”

“没什么，我敬您一杯。”无名站起身，其他人也都纷纷举杯。

葛温和他对瞧一眼，知道了大概怎么回事，他无可奈何地高举酒杯：“祝大家幸福安康。”

还在他们吃饭的时间，走道里的电话响了，大家都在吃饭，无名急忙站起来去接。德林苦笑着说：“我猜是坏消息到了。”

“专心多吃东西，好让你妈妈放心。”葛温提醒他道。

希斯的盘子里几乎没动，她的一只手放在胸前衣襟上，另一只手拿着叉子一动不动，向过道呆望，侧耳倾听长子接电话的声音。

不一会儿无名回来了，他竭力用轻松的语气跟德林交谈，却无法掩饰他的担心和紧张。

“医生说让我们下午四点去约诊。”无名小心地说道。

德林机械地点头，等吃完饭大家走进客厅的时候，希斯从静默中爆发了，她在长桌左侧停顿了下来，好似有什么东西忘了拿。她猛然转身，冲葛温叫道：“你们要带德林去见什么江湖郎中，我恨死你请的那些医生了，他们铁定要你送德林去疗养院，就为了拿一点回扣。”

“希斯！”葛温严厉地喝止她。

希斯没有理会他，止不住痛苦地叫道：“当初就是这类骗子上门给你什么药方，其实他们一点都不懂，等你知道的时候已经晚了。而他们只会抓着你的手，任你挣扎得死去活来，却劝你要坚强点，挺住。这些医生即使按着一柜子圣经发的誓，也不能信，他们出卖你的灵魂。”

葛温猛得战栗了一下，他的责备中充满了乞求：“希斯——这种时候不要失去控制。”

“她已经嗑药了。”无名说道，他正防范地靠在桌边。

“我一直相信她，真像个大傻瓜。”德林呆呆地看着窗外，艾薇雅负责把未成年孩子送去玩具间，因为他们正带着畏惧感兴趣地看着这一幕，谁也不敢作声。

葛温知道了事实，忽然间变成了一个沮丧的老人，他绕到隔断那儿点了雪茄，狠狠抽了几口。

“看在上帝面上，你从哪弄到那么多藏着，现在才过中午，晚上该成什么样啊。”

希斯闻声不自在地面向他，语调里有种奇特的柔情，与其说是跟丈夫说话不如说是她自言自语。

“亲爱的，虽然我一见面就爱上了你，但要是当初我知道你这样花心，无论如何都不会嫁给你的。我的日子不太好过，我猜我的亲戚们有些嫉妒我，他们不赞成我结婚，总是想把我关进修道院，可怜的人们。自从我背叛了家族嫁给你之后，一个朋友都没有了，后来，就在我们搬去美国不久后，你的情妇把你告上了法院，闹得沸沸扬扬。认识我的人不是怜悯我就是和我一刀两断，我憎恨怜悯我的那些人，他们比一刀两断更让我受不了。”

“圣母在上，饶恕我吧，希斯，别再说了，你一吸毒就开始这样。”他内疚又怨恨，最终无可奈何地叹了口气。

“葛温，你不能污蔑我，没有那回事。”她精神上有些支撑不住，但很快恢复了冰冷飘忽的神情，淡淡地说道：“你知道在生普莉之前我从不生病，但那一次痛得太厉害了，生下她让 我病了那么久，一窍不通的医生给我开的最管用的药就是吗啡，这还不简单，一针又一针，每当我绝望的时候就会回想起那种感觉——”

“天哪！原来是这么回事。”无名着实听到了了不得的事情，他对父亲的恨意再次暴涨，克制地说了句：“难怪。”

葛温正无地自容地低头磕着烟灰，“多久以前的往事，你能不能忘了……”

希斯若无其事地取笑他道：“我要说的又不是往事，我祖上带来了遗传病，前几天你还把这事儿挂在嘴上。你一直很疼爱他们，为了女儿疏远我，可普莉最后还是离你而去。用你的治疗办法根本不顶用，无非是板起脸孔训人，叫我撑过去，可我已经尽力了啊。对不起，这时候我不应该翻旧账，我并不是埋怨谁，这又不是你的错。”

德林不抱任何希望地保持着缄默，艾薇雅发了言：“真要命，怪不得父亲为了拒绝贩毒，付出那么大的代价。”

葛温嗫嚅着，开始背启示录：“你要写信给老底嘉教会的使者……”

无名记得这段，他念道：“我是富足的，已经发了财的，一样都不缺。却不知道你是那困苦、可怜、贫穷、瞎眼、赤身的。”

希斯漫不经心地瞧着他们，忽然她压低了声音，像在叙说秘密怕被人听见一般，“艾薇雅才是对的，这是精神疾病。根源在于……我无法主宰我自己的灵魂！我会重新找回它的，总有一天，上帝会宽恕我，当世上再也没有人帮助我的时候，当然，你们是不相信的，我已经是个撒谎成性的人了。”

“可你从不去教堂，我的挚爱，你的心中到底有没有上帝啊？”葛温悲哀地望着她，好像随时会冲过去接住免得她倒下似的。

“我会有的，我的家族世世代代都信天主教。”她含笑回答，用嘲弄的口气说，“我得上楼去了，有时候我真想不小心注射过量，但故意这么做是不行的，上帝不会原谅我的。”

“背弃信仰就是这么回事，我一直在为你做祷告。”葛温伤心地看着她朝前厅走去，上了楼梯。

德林凝望着桌面说道：“看来还是尼采说得好，上帝已死：上帝是为了怜悯世人而死的。”

“小弟，我记得你说过不喜欢诗歌。”

“这不是诗歌。”

“总之都是些疯人的艺术。”无名自嘲地说道，“我家这位也病得差不多了。”

葛温立刻吼起他来：“你说‘差不多了’是什么意思！”

上午他们还在争吵中说过类似的话，此时换了个边，无名面无表情地说：“字面的意思。”

葛温怒不可遏，“你就想把你母亲关进疯人院，弟弟送进疗养院，老爸送进养老院，好方便你在家中为所欲为。你这无法无天的……”

他忽然感到疲惫，便停了下来，环视了家中一圈，最后担忧又同情地摸了小儿子柔软的头发。艾薇雅走上前来，将细腻温暖的双手放在父亲的肩膀上。

“无名，你已经懂事多了。我很对不起你和艾薇雅，我太忙了，没能给你们一个家，还老把什么事都怪在你头上。”老教皇和解地对孩子们说道。

“没关系的，父亲，您又不是随便找一户人家寄养我们，我们在田庄里和您的养女亲眷他们一起生活。多么难忘的快乐时光。”艾薇雅亲切又温柔地说道。

“艾薇雅仗着比谁都长得快，整天欺负大家来着。”无名也说道，“我们结识了很多朋友和家人，至今仍未改变。”

葛温感动地眨眨眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来，他声音哑了，对着德林说道：“你在生病前的工作非常努力，成绩出色，我都看在眼中。不管别人怎么说你，你是我的宝贝，我的骄傲，无论如何死神都不能在我之前把你夺走。”

“爸爸，我很感谢。”德林对他露出苍白的微笑，“是不是医生告诉了您，我病得快要死了。”

空气中一片死寂，大家都心绪不宁地打量着他，德林改口道：“别听我的！爸，姐，大哥，我在开玩笑，不是下午四点去约诊吗？我到楼上换身衣服。”

“小家伙，我陪你一起去。”无名对他说道，也起身去换衣。

艾薇雅不安地往楼上看了一眼，她说：“我要看住孩子们别让他们上楼，希斯现在的样子一定很恐怖。”

“别担心，公爵趁大家不在才偷偷吸，她从来都不忘记锁门。”无名肯定地说道，艾薇雅这才放心地离开。

葛温起身清点了一下，从皮夹里掏出一张钞票递给儿子：“这是你的零用钱，带德林去城里看病，路上免不了有些应酬。”

“我知道，可是爸爸，这不是十元钱，是一百块。”无名有些不适应了，他看到父亲委屈地低着头，也不好意思地一只手臂搂住他的肩膀，感激地抱了抱他，“我领你的情，谢谢了，老爸。”

葛温也拥抱了一下比自己还高的儿子，嘴上说道：“好好收起来，你是娇生惯养的大孩子，根本不明白钱的来之不易。”

无名不禁觉得好笑，他说：“你这样挺好的，爸。”

葛温看到他笑，越发为自己感到羞愧，咕哝着赶紧走上楼去，“时候不早了，我得动身前往十一人委员会，我知道今天是假期，但这件事不得不去。”


	4. 在午后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大帽子罗根的主场，显然会很离奇

罗根早就在顶楼的大书房里等候了，他专心阅读文件，佣人给他端来热茶也浑然不觉，文件共有七十几页，希斯回来的时候他刚刚读完一遍。希斯坐到窗边的藤椅上，她的脸色更为苍白，金丝眼镜不知什么时候取下来了，也不知道扔到了何处。罗根注意到她那精力过剩的眼神，尽管她的严重近视几乎是个盲人，但这对生机勃勃的蓝眼睛那么美，让罗根以为跟他交谈的人还是位刚毕业的女学生。

“你读完了吗？”希斯用一种推心置腹的语气说道。

罗根受宠若惊的赶忙回答：“仔仔细细看过一遍，有些地方还重读了，但是有一处遗漏，在第七页翻过来的时候，页数就已经标到六十七了。”

“不错，是少了一部分，可是那六十页……那六十页还在接受伦理委员会的检查，”希斯急切地回答道，同时尴尬地笑着，“以后还会拿到的，一定会拿到，到时候再给你看。”她做了个抱歉的手势，那种期待被欣赏样子非常可怜。

“没关系，反正都能读通。”罗根说。

“怎么会没关系？为什么？”希斯突然身子剧烈前倾说道，“完全不一样，你怎么能不重视它们呢？”

罗根察觉到了她的异常，默默地端详着她。

希斯丝毫不理会他的沉默，自顾自说下去：“你是学者还是刑事侦查员？请放心吧，委员会真荒唐，我的实验都是合法的、自愿的，绝对没有发生过不和谐的情况，不过是误会罢了。”

“我很相信。”罗根说着，在胸前画了个十字。

“三言两语说不清的……这不过是愚蠢……是心理上的坎……”希斯像犯了热病脸色绯红，她没有对人看一眼，往窗外的林荫道扭过头去，寂寞、厌恶、绝望的神情在她脸上展露无遗。

“这些文件……”

“我忘了提醒你，我是要发表它们的，你说什么都没有用。”希斯生硬地打断他。

“我并没有忘记，您刚刚说它们在接受检查。”罗根谨慎地说道，“这些文件给我留下了深刻的印象，不得不说，您有种魔力。”

“我知道，你是说它们非常不切实际。”

“您从十多岁起开始在杂志上发表研究论文，但这一次公众不会理解您，他们甚至建议您转投小说杂志，若是让他们知道了您传奇的一生，只会引来络绎不绝的人们深挖其中的罪恶。”

“可我没有看到你有任何特别厌恶或蔑视的表情，你似乎并不嫌弃这些罪恶的数据，就像是要与我平等交谈。”希斯说话时完全是无意识的，她自己也感到很意外，并因此而生自己的气。

“我对您感到惊讶，”罗根哑然片刻便说道：“因为您毫不虚伪，您似乎在探究一种深奥的、本源的东西。而且我在这份文件中似乎没有看到，您的主要罪行究竟何在，是您对施暴的麻木，还是此后表现的怯懦，都不至于定罪。”

“奥秘。”希斯若有所思而心不在焉地咕哝道，她的手指在桌上无意识地敲动着。

“我一点也不瞒您，我觉得非常可怕，一种伟大的力量被故意地消耗在卑劣的行径上。至于您的过失，这是难免的过失，而且您取得了十分骇人的成就。不言而喻，对于更多无辜的牺牲来说，您的行为没有什么出格的。”

“我们不要拿尺子来衡量吧。”希斯说了一句，“也许我写了很多诽谤自己的话，让你误解了我。”

“您因此才想将它发表吗？也就是说，您觉得被人们憎恨会比他们的怜悯要好受些？”

希斯摇了摇头，连这也是无意识的，“其实我并不是你想象那样感到痛苦，也不想和你讨论文法恰当与否，但是既然说到了……那么你要知道，我蔑视他们所有人，我对他们的蔑视是无止境的。”希斯对那份文件扬了扬下巴，“我写下这些胡言乱语，完全是出于狂妄，我不期望它们有价值，只是为了告诉世人。”

“……您的存在，”罗根道，“请宽恕我！”

“您太自谦了教授，可恶的自谦，我们还是从头说起吧。”希斯懊丧地哼了一声。

“我很乐意倾听，原谅我不善于与人交谈。”罗根用白手帕擦去额角的冷汗。

“我知道这一切都很乏味，葛温先生已经听我讲一千遍了。”希斯突然觉得很有趣，于是发自内心地一笑，“我丈夫是个很古怪的人，对吗？”

“这我不清楚，太太，人们真心实意地爱戴他，称他是位好教皇。”罗根说出自己的看法，“看得出来您非常爱他，而教皇大人对您崇拜得五体投地。”

“我要是不嫁给他，说不定会当修女呢，”希斯用沙哑的嗓音说，说的依然是她自己的事，“我当时在德国最好的修道院受教育，从高级女子中学毕业的时候，我向嬷嬷发愿要去当修女。她是个好女人，从不忤逆我的意，但这次可没有那么宽容。她要我等两三年，若不改变心意再来见她。”

“我想象不出来，太太，您根本不信仰上帝。”罗根说着垂下了眼睛。

“他们起初让我在教堂担任管风琴手，我练习很刻苦，再说也没别的事可做。如今我的手指变形了，弹起来很难听。”希斯低头瞥了双手一眼，用种莫名的神气挑衅道，“即使是它们，也奈何不了我了。”

罗根有些担忧地盯着她的举止，希斯毫不在意地继续说着她自己。

“我不相信修女嬷嬷的话，以为是浪费时间，我终究要回来的。但在第三年，是我大学的最后一个冬天，我认识了葛温先生。”她亲切地呼唤着敬称，声音又缥缈了起来，“那时的他很漂亮，是公认的美男子，在社交界呼风唤雨，拥有一大群追随者。我需要找人帮忙申请政治庇护，因此被引荐给了葛温，我那时候多没见识啊，只会生气和脸红，但葛温倒不觉得我傻。我们认识的一瞬间，他就喜欢我了。我从没见过这样谦逊，温柔又朴素的人，对我没有一点轻慢的样子，三十四年了依旧如此。他有许许多多的优点，我以为结婚后他会改掉跟别的女人丢脸的习惯，但是我错了，我们曾因此分道扬镳，我回到了我的祖国。”

“刚开始您没有参与过黑手党活动吗？”罗根维持着谈话。

“我？你怎么会有这种念头？”希斯不快又高傲地说，“我的出身是很高贵的，在认识葛温之前，我压根不知道世上还有违法犯罪的事儿，我可从来没有动手抢一次劫，或是打架开枪之类的，从来没有过。”

“上帝饶恕您。”

“但是遇到他之后，我的生活全变了，葛温从小跟着父辈用土枪打猎，可他27岁才第一次拿枪杀人，我们偷渡到美国，以抢劫货车为生，每天换一个新地方。葛温喜欢生闷气借口拖着我跑，自然而然我成了他的顾问，即使条件那么艰苦，我也没有生病。我们生活好起来后，他的部下和亲属陆续和我翻脸，有预谋要将我赶出帮派，我也没能服输。但在二女儿出走，葛温再次向我展示他的不忠后，我们的联姻结束了，我净身出户回到祖国，得到的只有孤独无依的处境和一身毒瘾。”

罗根恭敬地端详着她的脸，这时他注意到希斯的小女儿跑来门口，便告知了她。

“你来干什么？幽儿希卡。”希斯转向她，用法语说道。

“我的小桶和铲子在哪儿？妈妈。”

“如果我说法语，你也要说法语。”

女孩很想说，但是不记得法语的铲子怎么说，母亲煞费苦心地提示她怎么说铲子，又让她听懂法语在哪里能找到铲子。罗根对这个小细节印象很深，虽然这样十分世俗，但在翻来覆去的考虑之后，希斯还是决定用这种教育方法。

“我们说到哪里了，教授。”他们继续喝茶，希斯总算提到了她的本行，她知道罗根正在做一项针对性药物试验，他年岁不高，却已经是生物化学界的佼佼者。

“您准备什么时候执行发表计划呢？”罗根问。

“今天，明天或者后天，我怎么知道呢？我认为非做不可，所以要选择一个最适合报复憎恨人们的时刻来公布。”

“我有一个问题，”罗根指了指那份文件，“如果有人，一个素不相识的人，他默默地、私底下读了您写的学说，而且完全理解，并且由衷地敬佩，当您想到这人的时候，您心里会感到好受些呢？还是无所谓？”

“会好受些。”她说，默默低下眼睛，“如果你觉得这些胡言乱语很不错，我心里一定会好受得多。”

“不过，您一定要原谅我犯的那些有意或无意的错误。”罗根用满怀深情的声音说道。

“这算是心理学的套话吗？”

“只是我与学术界都犯了错误，绝对不是您不好。”

“够了，你就说说看，我这份手稿中到底有什么可笑的地方，我知道错误的地方是有的，但我要你亲手指出来，尽管说得刻薄些，但必须说真话。”希斯用充满力度的愤然语气说，“在我看来，你这孩子确实是个怪人。”

“在您一直以来坚持的形式上就已经构成冒渎了，这正是可笑的部分，只要您能真诚地接受那些对您生涯的指摘，甚至这形式就能战胜一切，经常有这样的事情。”

“总之，你还是纠结于文法，仅仅在形式措辞上看到了可笑的东西吗？”

“也在实质上，形式抹杀了一切。”

“就是说，你觉得这份手稿还有所欠缺。”希斯激动地接着说道，“难道我的学说还不够完整吗？”  
“是您与世隔绝太久，在让学说变得有益的方面，您还不够老练。”罗根补充道。

希斯的神情看上去没有变化，她的手指又像先前那样，不由自主地抖动着。她起身从桌边拿起洋伞，“等着，你会拿到那份完整的手稿，包括中间六十页，不会叫你失望的。”

罗根也将帽子戴上，迅速地站起来，仿佛没想到谈话会这么快结束似的，他不知所措地说道：“可我，我还想向您提出一个请求，但是不知道为什么……我觉得害怕。”

“请说。”希斯立刻欠身坐回藤椅上，看到这架势，罗根全然忘记了刚才跟自己交谈那个半疯半癫的学者，面前俨然又是位上流社会的贵人了，他更害怕了。

“我的请求不过是……假如您公布这份战时手稿，会有损您的命运，我是说，波及到您的家人，比如说，断送他们的前程。”

“什么命运？”希斯不悦地皱起眉头。

“这又何苦呢？您要征服您的愿望，想展示您的全部骄傲和心中的魔鬼，这是一种苦难，似乎，但为什么要这样做呢？”

“看来，你非常不想看到丑闻，让我保持体面，好心的家伙，看起来，这是出于倾慕。”希斯怪声怪气地笑起来，“你担心我会了此余生，实际上我一生都这么过，我了解并珍视命运，而你，你竟然都不明白你究竟会遭遇什么。”

“Alea jacta est！”罗根用拉丁语叫道，几乎是发起抖来，他用恐惧的眼神看着希斯，一阵痉挛看起来就要摔倒。“我不敢相信，您还会犯下罪行的，而我从来没有对您这样认同过。”

“哦，你这可怜的犹太青年。”希斯坐下来，担忧地握住他的手，罗根颤抖个不停，因此她一再安慰道，“也许你说得对，我会放弃这个念头的……我放弃还不行吗？”

“不，不是因为您公布手稿，而是在这之前，您会将自己拖入深渊，从而避免公布它！”

“该死的心理学。”希斯突然疯狂地打断了他的话，罗根由于恐惧，深深地向她鞠了一躬，当天他逃也似的离开了巴勒莫，激动得半死不活地回到美国。


	5. 晚餐时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葛温的主场翻旧帐环节

会客厅位于大宅中央，和藏品室相连，葛温的书房就设在这个不起眼的角落里，艾薇雅正在代替父亲处理家族的琐事，过去只要父亲不在，在家发号施令由艾薇雅代行，而大哥无名是个实干家，他更乐于在现场指挥战斗。

每当艾薇雅想安心工作，她的两个儿子总会做出些让佣人们叫苦不迭的事，或是欺负彼此，好引起她的注意。好在今天葛温很早就回来了，两兄弟立即放下推诿和争吵，缠着外公问幽儿希卡为什么不见了。

看来方才艾薇雅一直拿这个问题哄他们等外公回来，葛温抱起小外孙，他虽然年纪大了，身负旧伤，身体依然健硕。他很了解小女儿的生活习惯，于是跟他们解释道：“每天晚上幽儿希卡都去园子里采花朵，带回来装点餐桌。”

艾薇雅忙完了父亲交给她的事情，和领班一起学了会儿塑身操，葛温就帮忙应付两个小鬼，给他们讲有趣的冒险故事。艾薇雅回来的时候，父女两人谈了艾薇雅组建的新家庭和教育问题，相互交流信息，后来艾薇雅去吩咐仆人准备晚餐，葛温站在楼梯间犹豫了一会儿，掐灭烟头，走上了二楼。

他从来不注意脚步声，这显然惊动了房间里的人，客人早就告辞了，希斯从房间里出来撞见了他，慌张地行了一礼。

“您回来了，我——我得在楼上待一会儿，我还有些药要吃。”

“先别急，夫人。”他揽过希斯的肩走进主卧室，感受到她单薄的衣物下电流般的颤抖，他试图找点别的话题，“我刚刚去酒窖看到新装的锁被撬了，地上还扔着铁丝，肯定是无名搞的鬼，他又把我的酒给狐朋狗友拿去喝了，这回我装了把更牢固的锁，职业小偷都撬不开。”

葛温说着拿起盘子里的一瓶酒，拔出酒塞倒了半杯，希斯瞧着他的一举一动，她抑郁地问：“德林去哪儿了？”

“他和他哥哥进城里看医生了，可是无名准把钱用完才晓得回家，不花光是不会甘心的，都怪我给他那么多钱。”葛温说着，又懊恼起来，“没什么大不了的，夫人，我们在餐厅等他们回来就好。”

“他们很快会回来的，只是流感引起的肺炎。”希斯在他面前自言自语地说着，突然她回过神来，恍然大悟，她起身抱住丈夫，在他肩头啜泣，“啊，葛温，我心里怕极了，我忍不住想到德林快死了，那种病无药可治。”

“别说胡话，怎么能这么说呢，我向你保证他会度过难关。”葛温语调沉重地说道。

“您又怎么知道呢？您向来骗不过我，别安慰我了，这都是我的过错，要是他知道母亲是个瘾君子，一定不愿意出生的，那么我不用背叛祖国，也不会伤心了。”

葛温的声音发起抖来，“越来越偏颇了，难道你想进监狱，可我需要您啊，看在我的份上，您一定要振作起来，先从用晚餐开始吧。”说着他停了停，张开手，期待希斯将苍白的手放上来。

“对不起，可我真的一点都吃不下，”希斯扭身走开，“我很好，只是需要休息。”

葛温严厉地唤住她：“然后再来一针是吗，熬不到天亮你就会发疯。”

希斯茫然地看着他，手指揪紧了裙子上的丝绸，“我听不懂你在说什么，你真是无理取闹，风湿让我的手疼得要命。”

“我想说的是……如果吗啡让你平静你就吸吧，至少这个我能为你维持，但是别再自我欺骗和了，那是魔鬼的行径。”

“再见了，亲爱的。”

希斯往大阁楼走去，葛温看着她，不知道如何是好，老头子看上去既茫然，又失落，他在原地打转，然后老态龙钟地下了楼。

德林推门进来的时候，老教皇正伏在枝形吊灯下，戴着一副圆眼镜打单人纸牌。一个小时前，出嫁的大女儿接到夫家的电话便出门寄邮件了，葛温换了一身的家居服，做派依然很考究，托盘里摆的威士忌已经见底了。他纵然喝了那么多，也丝毫未见醉意，反而过分认真地研究着纸牌。

德林不小心撞到了展品架，发出很大的响声，他摁亮身边的一盏灯，找到长厅的方向，上前坐到父亲对面的椅子上。

葛温看到了他感到稍微放心，口气放缓了些：“孩子，你可算回来了，我一个人在这地方不免冷清。”

德林说道，“穿堂没点灯，到处都黑漆漆的。”

“我家又不开舞会，没必要点那么多灯。”葛温说道，“你最好把刚才那盏随手关掉。”

“可我没力气，一点都不想动。”德林没看往灯的方向，他说道。

“我们确实不缺这点小钱，只是为了节约资源，你必须亲手把灯关掉……”

“老爸，您等一会儿，我刚刚撞到了脚趾，现在正疼得厉害。”

葛温听到小儿子有气无力的声音，想到他生了病，顿时一阵内疚，也不再执着了，他开始洗手中的牌，“原谅我，孩子，你一准觉得我吝啬，老是事无巨细地，然而你们哪知道贫穷意味着什么，在我出生的地方，人们靠双手根本养不活自个儿，长到20岁已是奢望。”

“现在我们不会有那种生活了，父亲，您说得太遥远了。”

“遍地都是穷人，我的孩子，你们从小样样都不缺，你的哥哥最年长，但也是众星捧月中长大的，我知道你之前栽了跟头，吃了举目无亲的苦，但你还是不了解随随便便的一美元有多难得。”葛温继续说道，“教父并没有父亲，在我五六岁的时候，我父亲就抛弃妻儿，跑到撒丁岛等死，不出一年果然去世了，据说是误食了白粉还是什么的。我的两个哥哥早已离家，他们一个在酒馆上吊了，另一个不知道在哪混日子。剩下母亲、我和两个妹妹，我们租的房子只是间可怜的茅棚，冬天都生不起火，即便如此还经常付不起房租，被赶到大街上，那个穷法才真他妈没有浪漫滋味呢。我能怎么办，为了养活我妈和妹妹，十岁起就在机器厂没日没夜地做苦工，即便如此还是病死了一个妹妹，没办法吃饱穿暖，做一个星期功夫才有一块钱。我直到今天还记得很清楚，感恩节那天我妈从雇主那儿多拿到了点赏钱，她全部用来买了吃的，回家抱着我们亲了又亲，祷告上帝，我们终于吃了顿饱饭……唉，她是个虔诚、坚强的好女人，没有比她更好的人了。”

“她肯定是这样的。”德林没见过祖母，但他也被父亲的故事感动了，“我听您的话，这就把那盏倒霉的灯关掉。”

“不，别去了，让它亮着吧，你哥哥不是没回来吗，他会找不到路的。”葛温摆了摆手，然后开始翻动手里的纸牌，给德林发了一张，“趁着还在等，咱们来一盘吧，孩子。”

德林有些惊讶，他试图用令人放松的语气说：“虽然我从没跟您打过牌，但您打不过我的，这方面我是行家。”

“哈哈，好小子。你确实有脑筋，不像你哥哥，提起他，你看到他今天去哪儿了？”

“我回来的时候他在马特缪娜俱乐部，”德林回答，摸了一张牌，“俱乐部老板是个俄国人，似乎，他们把我的哥哥视作太阳，总是围着他转，邀请他去激进集会和一些可疑的布道，这群革命者想把哥哥拉到他们的队伍里去。”

“果不其然，”葛温拿起酒瓶喝了一口，怒气冲冲道，“为什么无名要给人意志不坚定的印象，总是有人想拉他站队，肯定是因为他没有表现出任何高尚的志向，或者将家族的事放在心上。”

德林为大哥作辩解：“这群社会主义者需要一个领袖，然而，哥哥根本无意理会他们。”

“既然这样，他为什么不跟你一起回来。”

“因为突然发生了一些事，让哥哥留在那，”德林还在斟酌词句，直到看到父亲质问的眼神，他打了一张牌，缓缓说道，“俱乐部里有个跛脚女人，虽然不是妓女，但无疑是个欢天喜地的白痴，被帮佣的东家解雇了，于是大哥听到消息给她家周济了点钱，但他不知道这个女人在私底下疯狂爱上了他，总之就是这么一回事。我敢打赌现在大哥还在那群人的团团围绕下，给她当心理导师，而且不出几个小时，俱乐部的人准会又哭又笑，满堂喝彩。人们常说我的哥哥魅力无穷，美丽又迷人，但我从来没见过他爱谁，也从来没有忠于过谁，用哪种方式的都没有。”

“不错，显然他自以为高明，可却是个地地道道的傻瓜，我就这么评价。无神论加上无政府主义把我光辉的大儿子给毁了，只是一具行尸走肉、鬼中之鬼。因为你不承认上帝，就等于不承认理智和希望。”葛温说着，他已经忘了出牌。

“要是哥哥还不回来，就赶不上最后一趟车了，我得叫人去接他。”德林将微长的前发挽到耳后，往窗子外面望去。

“我宁愿他不回来，我就在这等着，至少不用上楼。”

“我也是这么想的。”德林说道，他恐惧地听到顶楼上有人焦急走动的声音，葛温也竖起耳朵去听，这时德林碰到酒瓶，拿起一只玻璃杯放到面前，“我来陪您喝点吧，向您致敬。”

“孩子，你还不能碰酒的。”葛温伸出一只大手，将杯口挡住。

“我已经20岁了，父亲。”

葛温懊恼地想起来，“我总以为你没满十八岁，重要的是你生病了，不宜喝酒。”

“看来我们总归绕不开这个病是吗？”

葛温沉默地摸了张纸牌，又侧耳去听楼上的走动声，“太安静了，但愿她不会走下楼。”

“她会的，她老是跟幽灵一样，缠着我一直唠叨到我出生以前。”

听到这个话题，葛温好言相劝道，“别跟她过不去，你要知道造成这样的是毒品，不是她的意志，她没有办法呀。”

“我以前不知道还有个姐姐，她怎么会离开呢？”

“普莉不能忍受这个破碎的家，尤其是我，没人规定孩子必须原谅父母。”葛温说着，脸上又露出内疚的神情，“但无论如何，原谅你的母亲，她是世间最有力量的女性，不管到何种地步，都能神奇地扭转战局，没有她我该如何是好，我肯定会失去每一个儿子和女儿。”

这时候外面传来拍门的声音，父子两人都站了起来，显然是无名回来了，楼梯发出巨响，他绊倒了，德林咧嘴笑起来，“我哥终于回家了，看情况他喝了不少。”

“算我们倒霉，他赶上了回家的班车，可我还是不想上楼睡觉，在这肯定要吵架。”

德林朝门口走去，颇觉有趣地看着哥哥拖着步子扶着墙壁走进门，他有和父亲一样的眉眼和下巴，却带了一副嘲弄的表情，无名大声宣告他回来了：“大雾挡了我的路，没有一座灯塔，连屋子里都这么黑，难道这里是停尸间不成？”

“别这么嚷嚷。”德林站在过道里，背着小手瞧他。

无名看到他后愣了一下，接着，他试图一本正经地说话：“是你，小家伙，别挡着我，我喝醉了。”

“你没有醉，但你倒是提醒了我，我想去看看雾。”德林说着，让开一步，从左边的那扇门出去了。无名走进屋，他摸索着路上的开关，把过道的灯都点亮了，一边背诵《伊利亚特》：

“天神宙斯，难道没有一位神明可怜我，

救我出河流，那时我甘愿忍受一切，

不怨恨其他神明，

只怨恨我那可怜的母亲，

我的女神母亲忒提斯告诉我，

我将在戎装的特洛伊人城下，

丧命于阿波罗流逝的飞矢，

就让英雄赫克托尔杀死我吧，

而非不光彩地死去，被大河淹没，

犹如冬天，一个被急流冲走的牧童。”

无名借着灯光走进长厅，模仿俄国店长的口气说道：“我们吝啬的老同志去哪儿了？”

“他快累死了，坐着都能睡着。”葛温打了个呵欠，吊灯在他的脸上留下一半的阴影，他看起来正在试图入睡，当无名拐到螺旋楼梯边，葛温立刻叫住了他。

“嘘，她还在楼上转悠。”

“您的耳朵很灵嘛。”

“要是她上床休息就好了，我现在不比以前，熬不了夜了。”葛温坐在椅子里昏昏欲睡。

“您有什么可担忧的，您只要像往常一样劝人坚强些，乐观些，欺骗他们的感情就好。”无名指出，他来到桌边，带着嘲讽的口气朗诵着，“看这个人手上闪光的戒指，是被他征服的少女的温柔之心，那里有钻石的欢腾，蛋白石的幻想，美丽的红宝石闪烁着神奇的光芒。”

葛温感到自尊心受了挫，他不想发火，“你这个逆子，对我多么刻薄，你最好再说大声点，好把你母亲引下来。”

“我说得不对吗，你知道戒毒最依靠环境，可我们的家庭从来都没完整过，稍有好转你又把它毁了。”无名冷冷地说道，“作为补偿，你修了这栋监狱似的房子，还坐落在她最不喜欢的地方。多可怜啊，被家族排挤，被祖国背叛的女子，怀才不遇，孤孤单单，你还总是害她受难，不是斗争就是出轨，一点希望都没有，难怪她不愿意戒掉。”

葛温大吃一惊，稍后他委屈了起来，“你这张嘴喝酒以后就跟希斯一样毒，不想让我好过。她的经历让她没了依靠，只能事事都怪我，但我的孩子，你可不能学她那样乱怪我啊，如果你把她发病时说的话都当回事，那么你都要怀疑你是怎么活下来的，你不知道我为你们出了多少力。”

“不错，父亲，我认为她确实的那么想的。”无名不置可否地说道。

“她讲起过去的事来，总是飘飘然沉浸在梦里，好像没有比跟我结婚前更幸福的时候了，”葛温向儿子说道，话语中充满了嫉妒和怨恨，“我以前跟你说过，她的回忆你不能完全当真，希斯的家族的确庞大，但是这种时代已经是种危险，她是为了躲避革命逃到我这儿来的。她口中的礼仪、弹琴、当修女的故事都不见得是真的，因为只有那些修女是心地善良的人，非常宠她恭维她，而她要进修道院的想法，是没道理的。你母亲受过女性能够受到的最好的教育，而且她美得令人着魔，这种美是精神上的，而非物质上的，因为她就像一道苍白不详的月光。”

无名感到父亲还要继续说下去，他有了一丝不安。

“有些事我本打算在你成年以后告诉你的——为了你好。”葛温停下话头，在内心斗争着，“我要是没喝醉，肯定不会说出来了，孩子，我要告诫你警惕你的母亲，当你还未记事的时候，由于哺乳期的疼痛，希斯将你带到三楼打算扔下去，幸好我回来阻止了她。不论这是不是出于一时兴起，她的确策划过谋杀你的事，虽然她深爱你们，同样也恨你们，尤其是你。‘一个心已经死了的人，当然不得不毁了她心爱的东西。’”

无名听完他说的，痛苦地勉强道：“老头儿，你醉得不轻，开始胡诌了。”

葛温的声音越来越低，终于闭上眼睛睡了过去，半张着嘴打呼，直到外面突然传来门铃声，无名没有挪动脚步，门铃响了三次，住在前屋的部员打开了院子的铁门，但却没有通报，德林无声无息地走回来，他的衣服被雾水打湿了，无名来到门口，他们一齐看到在部员的簇拥下，一个陌生的角色正领着一整夜没踪影的幽儿希卡，出现在庄园。


End file.
